


Things That Break

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Weight of These Wings [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Fictober days 18 and 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “I uh, I know it’s none of my business B but uh, McGee told me about what Jake did last year.” She let out a deep sigh then, trying to prepare herself for this conversation.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Jake Malloy, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Weight of These Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Things That Break

**Author's Note:**

> Days 18 and 19 of Fictober

Sitting in the car with Nick, Ellie thought back to the events of the day. When she thought about Jake and Nick meeting for the first time she certainly hadn’t imagined it like this and she certainly didn’t think Nick would be so put off by him. Although if he heard anything from McGee about Jake’s indiscretion last year she could understand his reaction. Leaning her head back against the headrest she let out a sigh. 

“You good over there Ellie.” Hearing her first name she turned her head slowly to face him. He usually called her Bishop or just B, this must be serious. 

“Uh, yeah Nick. All good.” He must’ve accepted her response because he got quiet again. The quiet lasted for almost thirty minutes before Nick spoke up again. 

“I uh, I know it’s none of my business B but uh, McGee told me about what Jake did last year.” She let out a deep sigh then, trying to prepare herself for this conversation. “Please don’t tell McGee I told you and don’t be mad at him cause he didn’t mean to tell me.” The last sentence was spoken so quickly she almost missed it but Ellie nodded, holding up her hand in a silent promise that she wouldn’t blame McGee for what he was about to say. “I know Jake cheated on you last year, and you ran away to Oklahoma. And as much as I’ve tried to understand it I just, I can’t figure out why you’re still with him.”

“Honestly Nick. Some days I don’t know. He apologized and wanted to work things out so I agreed but to be honest… there’s really more bad days than good. Since then I can’t help but wonder every time he’s away for work if it’s really work that he’s away for. And then uh, since you started on the team he’s been more, clingy I guess you could say. He knew Tony who was like a brother to me and now this new guy comes in he doesn't know and only hears me talk about and who I work with a lot and I think he started getting suspicious, especially when we've been working so many nights together.” Running a hand over his face Nick sighed heavily. 

“I’m sorry B. I didn’t realize...” 

“Nick no!” She placed a hand on his arm for reassurance. “This isn’t your fault I promise. This is Jake being… well Jake. Even though he was the one that cheated he gets a little uh…" 

"Overprotective. Jealous. Controlling." Nick mumbled, but Ellie heard him loud and clear. 

"Uh, yeah. And I don't know why because he has no reason to think I would cheat on him! I mean, we're friends Nick, and yet he had the nerve to accuse me of sleeping with you!" A tear fell then, breaking Nick's heart. Reaching over, he placed a hand on Ellie's shoulder, rubbing gently in support. 

"I'm sorry Ellie. I didn't know. I can uh, talk to him if you'd like. Make sure he knows we're just friends." A soft look crossed Ellie's face and she smiled at the sweet man in front of her. 

"Thank you Nick but uh, I really think I should talk to him." Nick nodded in understanding. 

"Just let me know if you need anything. Okay?" 

"I will. Thanks Nick." Ellie smiled, squeezing his hand that was still on her shoulder. 

The rest of the stakeout went by without any movement so the two spent the time in causal conversation until the sun came up and they were called back to NCIS where they were told to go home and get some rest and be back by 1:00. 

With her go bag over her shoulder, Ellie tirelessly turned the key in the lock and slowly opened the door to her apartment. She wanted to just shower and fall right asleep but those plans were changed when she saw Jake standing in the living room. Glancing at her watch, she frowned at the time. 

"Shouldn't you be at work right now?" She cringed internally at the harsh tone but figured she could blame it on a lack of sleep. 

"Oh that's one way to greet your husband when you've been gone all night." 

"Please Jake not now. I've been up for 24 hours and have been sitting in a car all night. I'm exhausted and not in the mood." Crossing his arms over his chest Jake followed her into the bedroom where she started pulling out pajamas before making her way into the bathroom, him right on her heels. 

"Not in the mood. That's what you always say anymore Ellie. I know  **you don't see it** but you've changed since working at NCIS." Starting the shower she paused at his words. 

"Oh I've changed? Jake you're the one who had an affair! And who, for some odd reason, gets suspicious now every time I have to work over night." Exhausted and ready to end this conversation she pulled her shirt off and was unbuttoning her pants when Jake spoke, this time low and with a hint of something in his voice she'd never heard before. 

"Why weren't you wearing a bra?" Confused, Ellie glanced down and groaned at this series of unfortunate events. "Let me guess, you left it in the back seat of his car huh?" She could only stare at him, mouth wide open at his insinuation. "I was right wasn't I? You weren't on a stakeout last night you were hooking up with your partner!" Jake's voice rose slowly until he was almost shouting. Fury mixed with fear filled Ellie and she pulled her shirt back on for a semblance of protection. 

"For your information, I had to take it off because it got wet when Nick dropped his taco and I didn't have a spare with me." Her hands were on her hips now as she stared him down, practically daring him to say something. When he did his voice was low. 

"If that's what you're going with." She could barely hear what he said over the sound of the water running but she heard it and she didn't like it. 

"You know what." Spinning around she turned off the shower before turning back to face him. " **I can't do this anymore** . You cheated on me last year yet I stupidly decided I could still trust you while I've done nothing to lose your trust but you keep accusing me of cheating on you and that's not okay Jake!" 

"What are you saying Ellie?" 

"What I should've said last year. I want a divorce Jake."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Things that Break by Miranda Lambert


End file.
